


Апельсиновое печенье

by mciron2013



Series: Гриндевальд работает в МАКУСА (грингрейвз) [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mciron2013/pseuds/mciron2013
Summary: Бегал от него ещё месяц. Потом бегать надоело, вернулся. Было открыто. Вот, в общем, и всё. Если не считать того, что мы ругались и спорили так, что стены сотрясались от заклинаний. (с) ПрикрытиеО том, как это было.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Гриндевальд работает в МАКУСА (грингрейвз) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801237
Kudos: 8





	Апельсиновое печенье

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Faimor.

— Ни-ко-гда! — четко, раздельно произнёс Грейвз.   
Он знал дом как свои пять пальцев, и в первые минуты это дало ему некоторое преимущество. Вот только Гриндевальд тоже успел освоиться с обстановкой, и потому схватка шла на равных. Почти на равных — им обоим было известно, кто их них сильнее.  
— Твой манифест — полная чушь! — высунувшись в коридор, выкрикнул Грейвз. Он едва успел качнуться назад, уворачиваясь от Ступефая, и снова укрылся за косяком. — Я никогда не последую за человеком, который городит огород и требует беспрекословного повиновения вместо того, чтобы выдать вменяемую программу!  
Вслед за Ступефаем тут же прилетела Бомбарда, разворотившая чуть не полстены. Обломки посыпались градом, Грейвз отмахнулся от них наспех наколдованным щитом и метнулся в сторону, чтобы не подставляться под новый удар. Однако для этого ему пришлось пересечь открытое пространство, и его ноги тут же захлестнул наколдованный Гриндевальдом огненный жгут. Чтобы избавиться от него, потребовалось несколько секунд; Грейвз уже ждал новой атаки, но её всё не было.  
Тогда он разозлился — его откровенно щадили, указывая его место, и это было невыносимо.  
— Знаешь, что будет с теми, кто не пожелает последовать за мной? — вкрадчиво осведомился Гриндевальд. Судя по голосу, он был где-то недалеко.  
— И что же? — поинтересовался Грейвз, с предельной тщательностью наложив на себя чары невидимости.  
— Я посажу их в тюрьму!  
— У тебя нет тюрьмы! — напомнил Грейвз и добавил к чарам невидимости заклинание, глушившее звук шагов.  
— Ну так я её построю! Чего только не сделаешь ради общего блага!  
— Ты никудышный лидер, Геллерт, — отозвался Грейвз. — Вместо того, чтобы спросить, что именно в твоих планах и мировоззрении в целом кажется мне ошибочным, неадекватным и ведущим к неизбежному провалу, ты разнёс мне полдома!  
— Дом я тебе починю, — охотно откликнулся Гриндевальд. — Если ты настаиваешь. А вообще ты должен был заметить, что я пришёл к тебе как раз за разъяснениями. И что же я получил?  
— Конструктивную критику!  
— Если так выглядит в твоём исполнении конструктивная критика, я боюсь даже представлять, что такое неконструктивная!  
— Я всего лишь сказал, что ты окончишь свои дни в зубах дементора!  
— У дементоров нет зубов, как можно не знать такие вещи!  
— И я всего-навсего посоветовал тебе распустить свою террористическую организацию, жить спокойно и дать спокойно жить другим! — сказал Грейвз, пока что не трогаясь с места.  
— Спокойно?! Да, магическое сообщество будет жить спокойно — ровно до тех пор, пока магглы не обнаружат нас, несмотря на Статут и все ваши глупые предосторожности, и не начнут истреблять! Станешь говорить мне о том, что они не видят дальше своего носа? Хватит одного упёртого фанатика, который сумеет повести за собой остальных, — и Салемский процесс покажется вам детским развлечением!  
Грейвз пересёк комнату и выглянул в коридор.  
Гриндевальд разглагольствовал, прислонившись спиной к стене и совершенно забыв о неоконченной схватке, — пусть даже они и затеяли её, зная, что не причинят друг другу вреда.  
— Поэтому магглов нужно завоевать прежде, чем они сами попытаются подчинить нас окончательно! Всё очень просто, даже не знаю, почему этого никто не понимает! — говорил он, и его взгляд проходил сквозь Грейвза.  
Тот подошёл вплотную и несколько секунд разглядывал его, запоминая, как выглядит Гриндевальд, когда думает, что на него никто не смотрит, — а потом прижал палочку к его горлу.  
Гриндевальд захлебнулся на полуслове, отдёрнулся и вжался в стену. Сняв чары, Грейвз с усмешкой посмотрел на него.  
— Ты не в состоянии просчитать ход соперника хотя бы на один шаг вперёд, — сказал он. — О чём может идти речь?  
— Ты сжульничал! — изумился Гриндевальд. — Мы не договаривались о том, что можно накладывать чары на себя!  
Неожиданно разозлившись, Грейвз схватил его за ворот и тряхнул так, что клацнули зубы.  
— Опомнись, идиот! — прорычал он. — С тобой никто ни о чём не станет договариваться! Ты преступил черту уже давно, и ладно бы ты просто мотался по свету и воровал артефакты, но ты полез в большую политику! Полез в одиночку, минуя закон и всех тех престарелых церберов, которые давным-давно поделили сферы влияния, — а такого не прощают! Ты угробишь и себя, и тех сторонников, что у тебя ещё остались!  
Гриндевальд смотрел на него долго и серьёзно, не обращая внимания на всё ещё нацеленную ему в грудь палочку.  
— Может быть, ты и прав, — проговорил он наконец. — Может быть, я действительно действую не так. Но и ты пойми — я не могу иначе, я не могу не лезть, потому что тогда это буду не я. Хочу ли я владеть миром? Да. Поработить магглов и возвысить волшебников? Да. Хочу ли я устроить для этого войну, смерть и разрушения? Это не цель, это средства, но да, я ими воспользуюсь. Есть ли что-то, перед чем я не остановлюсь? Нет.  
— Есть, — возразил Грейвз. — Ты остановишься передо мной.  
— Ещё чего не хватало.  
— Остановишься, и не спорь, — строго сказал Грейвз. — А теперь будь добр, почини фасадную стену и пойдём ужинать.  
Выгнать Гриндевальда после того, как тот сам явился к нему с просьбой объяснить его ошибки, было бы весьма недальновидно. Оставшись без присмотра, тот непременно наворотил бы дел — с него вполне сталось бы, скажем, подменить Президента, и Грейвз отлично сознавал, что за ним нужен был глаз да глаз. Но что делать, если своих ошибок Гриндевальд в упор не видел, считая неумение строить планы талантом к импровизации, а привычку ничтоже сумняшеся нарушать закон — признаком силы?  
Нет, такое зло нужно было держать как можно ближе, к тому же между ними всё ещё оставалось много непрояснённого.  
— Ты спрашивал меня только про Статут, — заметил Грейвз за ужином. — Я в силу своих способностей постарался донести до тебя, по каким причинам он должен быть сохранён. Также я упомянул о твоих недоработках. Но если ты не хочешь слушать, зачем пришёл?  
Гриндевальд посмотрел на него так, что Грейвз заподозрил: не сдались ему никакие объяснения, ему нужен только он сам — как развлечение, как любовник, как ценный трофей. От этой мысли стало жутковато. В принципе, ничто не мешало Гриндевальду превратить его, скажем, в серебряную ложку, сунуть в жилетный карман и забрать с собой в Европу. Теперь-то Грейвза никто не найдёт. А кто был в этом виноват? Только он сам! Давно следовало написать чистосердечное признание и самому сесть в тюрьму, а не привечать в своем доме врага и международного преступника!  
Ощущение, надо сказать, было потрясающее: одно дело отдать ужин врагу целиком, и совсем другое — сидеть за ужином вместе.  
Словно почувствовав чужой страх, Гриндевальд накрыл его руку своей.  
— Не переживай, — сказал он. — Если твои тебя поймают, ты всегда можешь рассчитывать на мою помощь.  
Грейвз бросил вилку и уткнулся лицом в ладони, не заботясь о том, что жест выдаст его отчаяние.  
— Что ты со мной сделал? — спросил он. — И что я позволил тебе с собой сделать?  
Гриндевальд серьёзно посмотрел на него.  
— Я не стану говорить, что ты сам во всём виноват, — ответил он. — Ты и сам себе это говоришь. Но ты зря пытаешься взять меня под контроль, с этим у тебя ничего не выйдет. Я пришёл за информацией.  
— Сдаётся мне, — глухо сказал Грейвз, — что ты пришёл не только за этим.  
Гриндевальд аккуратно сжал его запястье, заставляя отнять руки от лица, и Грейвз машинально поднял глаза, ловя его взгляд.   
— Не только, — усмехнулся Гриндевальд. — Ты верно догадался — когда-то я промышлял поиском артефактов, да и сейчас не прочь разыскать стоящую вещь. Я люблю всё красивое, а когда красивое ещё и полезно...  
— Значит, ты и меня считаешь вещью? — переспросил Грейвз.  
Ему казалось, что он попал в паутину, свитую из его же страстей, и петли этой паутины уже начинали больно давить на горло. Его тянуло к Гриндевальду; установившаяся между ними связь была преступной и опасной — но если он мог повлиять на дальнейшие события, по мере сил направляя и обманывая своего противника и партнера по этой авантюре, то он обязан был это сделать.  
— Нет, — после долгого молчания ответил Гриндевальд. — Не считаю.  
— Тогда зачем я тебе? — спросил Грейвз. Сейчас окажется, что просто так, из любопытства, ради азарта.  
— Ты красивый и умный, — просто сказал Гриндевальд.  
— А мне казалось, что ты политику и свои цели ставишь превыше всего, — поддел Грейвз, вовсе не ждавший настолько откровенного ответа.  
— Я же сказал про «красиво и полезно одновременно». А с тобой ещё и интересно.  
— Интересно смотреть, как я дёргаюсь?  
— А ты дёргаешься? — с интересом спросил Гриндевальд.  
— А ты бы не дёргался на моём месте, зажатый между долгом и...  
— И? И чем?  
Грейвз прикусил язык, но было уже поздно.  
— И любопытством, — неохотно закончил он.  
— Теперь ты понимаешь, что мы похожи больше, чем ты думал? — оживился Гриндевальд. — Для тебя твой азарт тоже стоит выше долга. Которого, впрочем, у меня самого нет вовсе, чему я несказанно рад.  
— С чего ты взял?  
— Потому что в противном случае я бы уже давно сидел в тюрьме, — весело сказал Гриндевальд, указывая на него вилкой. — В вашей или, может, уже в родной швейцарской, если бы господа из Конгресса успели подсуетиться. Только знаешь в чем загвоздка с этой занятной картиной? Я что-то не вижу здесь толпы авроров.  
Грейвз вскинул руки в бессильном жесте.  
— Ты выиграл, — признал он. — Я стал преступником, как ты этого хотел, едва ли не твоим сторонником… по крайней мере, пособником… я унижен, осквернён и связан по рукам и ногам. Чего ты хочешь ещё?  
Он пока ещё не был бессилен, но он обязан был убедить в этом своего врага — и тогда, едва тот расслабится, решив, что он повержен, у него появится шанс нанести удар... Но оба знали, что удара не будет.  
— Какие у тебя забавные мысли, — спокойно отметил Гриндевальд. — Заметь, это всё не я сказал. Чего я хочу? — И он задумался, коснувшись вилкой губ. — Я хочу приятного собеседника на этот вечер, хочу ответа на мои вопросы и не прекращаю надеяться, что ты меня всё же убедишь...  
— Договаривай, — велел Грейвз, профессионально уловив заминку в речи.  
Вместо ответа Гриндевальд снова сжал его руку, погладил, скользнул пальцами под манжет, касаясь того места, где сосуды проходили близко к коже, и Грейвз лишь усилием воли удержал себя, чтобы не вздрогнуть от неожиданной ласки.  
— Раскаиваешься? — вкрадчиво спросил Гриндевальд.  
— Я должен каяться только в том, что ненароком предал тех, кто мне верил, — сухо сказал Грейвз, глядя мимо него.  
— А ты их предал?  
— Да.  
— Они тебе сами сказали?  
— Что? — переспросил Грейвз, в недоумении уставившись на него.   
— Я в таких случаях с выводами не спешу, — заметил Гриндевальд.   
— Я имею с тобой приватную беседу, я пустил тебя в мой дом и в мою постель, не понимаю, какие тут могут быть толкования! — вспылил Грейвз.  
— А ещё отдал весь город гоблинским бандам, сдал им своих секретных агентов под прикрытием и получил за это очень много денег, — без улыбки закончил Гриндевальд. — Не умеешь видеть разницу? С такими негибкими принципами...  
— Принципы на то и принципы, чтобы не быть гибкими.  
— Знаешь, что бывает с тем, кто не умеет быть гибким? Он ломается! — сказал Гриндевальд и обвиняюще ткнул в него вилкой. — Так вот, ты мне нравишься живым и в полном душевном здравии!  
— Потому что вещь должна быть красивой, целой и радовать глаз?   
Гриндевальд вздохнул и с мученической гримасой возвёл глаза к потолку.  
— Я думаю, когда-нибудь ты поймёшь, — сказал он, видимо, перебрав в уме подходящие варианты ответа.  
— А я думаю, что нет, — в тон ему откликнулся Грейвз. — Ты, видимо, плохо знаешь таких людей, как я.  
— Проблема в том, — с сожалением проговорил Гриндевальд, — что я знаю таких людей достаточно хорошо, чтобы знать, чем всё кончится.  
— И чем же? — полюбопытствовал Грейвз.  
— Ты проколешься — сознательно или нет. Захочешь наказания и выдашь себя. Признаешься в том, что общался со мной и привечал меня в своём доме. И чем это обернётся? Знаешь сам.  
Грейвз промолчал; ужин был забыт. Тягостное чувство, что он сбился с пути, владело им. Он ушёл в себя так глубоко, что забыл о присутствии Гриндевальда и вздрогнул, когда тот невесомо коснулся его подбородка.  
— Хочешь — накажу тебя сам, чтобы тебе не было нужды себя выдавать? — серьёзно спросил тот.   
Грейвз отшатнулся.  
— Нет, не хочу, — быстро ответил он, не зная в точности, но догадываясь, что стояло за этими словами. И помедлил. — Ты что, вот так пытаешься обо мне заботиться?  
— Пожалуй, — согласился Гриндевальд. — Тебе не нравится?  
— Не слишком, — честно ответил Грейвз.  
— А что бы понравилось? — мурлыкнул Гриндевальд, глядя на него из-под полуопущенных век.  
Слишком поздно Грейвз понял, что для Гриндевальда разговор уже потерял свою серьёзность и с ним попросту флиртовали в надежде провести ночь не в одиночестве.  
— Что ты собираешься делать дальше? — спросил он, как будто не замечая того, что Гриндевальд снова держал его за руку, поглаживая запястье.  
— Сейчас или вообще?  
— И то, и другое.  
— Вообще — подумаю, стоит ли еще оставаться в Америке, если я не получил обскура.  
— Ты не получил его пару месяцев назад.  
— Право, какая мелочь.  
— Уж не хочешь ли ты сказать... — начал Грейвз, взглянув на него совершенно другими глазами.  
— Не хочу, — быстро ответил Гриндевальд. — Как ты мог подумать, что я остался исключительно ради тебя? Ты что, полагаешь, что у меня других дел тут не нашлось?  
— Вербовка сторонников пошла не очень, да? — заметил Грейвз. — А тут я подвернулся так удачно.  
— Ты не подвернулся, — серьезно заметил Гриндевальд. — Ты был с самого начала. Ну так что, мы пойдем сегодня в постель или нет? Мне надоело тебе намекать.  
— В одну и ту же? — педантично уточнил Грейвз.  
— А ты хочешь в одну?  
— Выглядит так, будто ты решил свалить всю ответственность на меня, — фыркнул Грейвз. — Как будто это я на тебя пускаю слюни весь вечер, а не наоборот.  
— Даже не думал, — сказал Гриндевальд, на скулах которого появился легкий румянец.  
"Вот где твоё слабое место", — подумал Грейвз.  
— Так к числу твоих пороков относится ещё и похоть?  
— Если это порок, то да.  
— А ты сомневаешься?   
— Ещё как сомневаюсь.  
Они помолчали снова. Грейвз понимал, что сегодня Гриндевальду ничего не перепадёт, и ждал, пока тот сам догадается. Сегодня? Не только сегодня, но и вообще!  
— Тот раз был ошибкой, — сообщил он, уверившись, что тот ничего понимать не собирался.  
Гриндевальд откинулся на спинку стула и хлопнул в ладоши.  
— Браво! — воскликнул он. — Всё ждал, когда же ты это скажешь! Коронная фраза многочисленного племени достойных джентльменов, ну согласись же!  
Рассвирепел Грейвз мгновенно.  
— Может быть, ты считаешь, что лучше меня знаешь, как мне поступать, — процедил он. — И знаешь, что для меня является ошибкой, а что нет! Ну так вот — только посмей сунуться ко мне в постель! Узнаешь, что произойдёт! Хочешь вертеть мной, как марионеткой, — не получится, я теперь знаю твои приёмчики назубок!  
— Что произойдёт? — спросил Гриндевальд, вычленив из его речи самое несущественное.  
Он смотрел на него ясными честными глазами, с полуулыбкой, и весь вид его был настолько издевательским, что Грейвз потянулся было к палочке.   
Уловив его движение, Гриндевальд отпрянул.  
— Да ладно, — протянул он. — Что ты мне сделаешь? Я размазал тебя на дуэли, как первоклашку!  
— Если ты имеешь в виду сегодняшнюю дуэль, то на первоклашку больше был похож ты, — с ненавистью прохрипел Грейвз.  
— А это была дуэль?  
Уже готовый ударить его заклинанием, Грейвз замер. Его осенила мысль, заставившая моментально опомниться: Гриндевальд не был глупцом, он отлично манипулировал людьми и сейчас осознанно доводил Грейвза до аффекта. Зачем? Ответ пришёл сам собой — за тем же, зачем и в прошлый раз.  
"Ах ты похотливая скотина!" — с долей восхищения подумал Грейвз и, окончательно взяв себя в руки, спокойно отложил палочку.  
— Хотя ты прав, — сказал он. — Это не было настоящей дуэлью, и поэтому сравнение некорректно. Давай лучше закончим ужин. Так что ты думаешь о законе Раппапорт, помимо того, что это, как ты выразился, идиотский закон? Неужели не приходило в голову, что он прекрасно защищает магов от вмешательства извне?  
Он тщательно следил за малейшей сменой выражения на лице Гриндевальда, и теперь не мог ошибиться: тот был изумлён и разочарован.  
— Ничего? — уточнил Грейвз через минуту. — Я так и думал. С самого начала надо было спросить тебя, что думаешь ты сам, тогда бы я не сотрясал воздух понапрасну целых два часа.   
— Передо мной трепещет вся Европа, — напомнил Гриндевальд.  
Грейвз небрежно отмахнулся от него:  
— Боюсь, это больше характеризует Европу, а не тебя. Трепетать-то она трепещет, но когда маги прозреют, над тобой начнут попросту потешаться. Впрочем, это твои проблемы. Мне-то твой позор только на руку.  
Из розового Гриндевальд медленно становился красным.  
— Да как ты смеешь! — процедил он. — Я — величайший тёмный маг в мире!  
— Заметно, — сказал Грейвз с сарказмом настолько отчетливым, что у его собеседника не могло остаться сомнений в том, что он на самом деле думал.  
— Какое из моих умений тебе продемонстрировать? — прошипел Гриндевальд. Его брови сошлись на переносице, а глаза пылали готовым прорваться гневом. — Мне заставить тебя медленно выблевать твои внутренности? Или поменять местами руки и ноги? Вот тогда ты узнаешь всю мощь Тёмных искусств!  
— Впечатляет, — скучным голосом откликнулся Грейвз. — Что там твои Тёмные искусства! Попробовал бы ты поработать в МАКУСА, я бы на тебя посмотрел. Вот где нужно иметь стальные нервы, ледяную кровь и запредельные навыки!  
— Что?! По-твоему, я не смогу управлять твоим департаментом? Я за тебя это уже делал!  
— Несколько дней, любезный мистер Гриндевальд, всего несколько дней, — с притворной скорбью вздохнул Грейвз. — И то ты больше был занят поиском обскура. Посмотрел бы я на тебя на настоящей службе!  
— Я тебе не аврорская ищейка, — процедил уязвлённый Гриндевальд, — и не стану гоняться за какой-то швалью.  
— Кабинетная работа не означает, что на ней не потребуется всё вышеперечисленное, — уведомил Грейвз. — Но если тебе не по силу взять под контроль даже не весь департамент, а хотя бы один отдел, то как может идти речь об управлении государствами? Да ты же просто профан!  
— Знаешь что! — вспылил Гриндевальд, приподнявшись со стула.  
Грейвз не шевельнулся, только поднял брови.  
Гриндевальд в ярости смотрел на него несколько секунд, а затем упал обратно.  
— Ну ты и... — сказал он. — Меня! Моим же оружием!   
— Только сейчас понял? Мне потребовалось меньше времени, чтобы догадаться, что ты меня выводишь в надежде на то, что я пощекочу тебе нервы и нападу на тебя? Может, ты и в постель хотел меня так затащить?  
— И всё же ты не можешь спорить с тем, что моя сила ужасающе велика!  
— Спорить-то не могу. Но настоящую силу не требуется ежеминутно доказывать.  
Грейвз отодвинул тарелку и встал.   
— Спокойной ночи. Помой посуду, будь добр?  
— Так у тебя до сих пор нет домового эльфа?!  
— Я, что ли, дал ему расчёт? — холодно откликнулся Грейвз. — А потом мне было не до того. Ну и потом, какие посторонние в доме, когда здесь гостишь ты? Спокойной ночи.  
Этот раунд остался за ним, но, добравшись до спальни, он почувствовал себя совершенно выжатым. Противостоять Гриндевальду было тяжело, даже не ввязываясь с ним в магический поединок, но Грейвз был обязан держаться. Чем дольше Гриндевальд, уязвлённый и любопытствующий, будет оставаться рядом с ним, тем позже он начнет снова мутить воду — в Европе ли или по эту сторону океана. И если сейчас Грейвз мог послужить правопорядку, только оказавшись вывалянным в грязи, то пусть будет так.  
Он проснулся оттого, что постель рядом с ним просела под тяжестью тела.  
— Что? — хриплым со сна голосом спросил Грейвз и зажёг Люмос. — Я, кажется, всё ясно сказал! Вон отсюда!  
Гриндевальд молча обнял его со спины и уткнулся лицом в шею.  
Нужно было оттолкнуть, сказать, что тот был ему противен, что он не смел так поступать с потомком рода Грейвзов, что не заслужил... Чего не заслужил?  
Он лёг, так ничего и не сказав, и погасил свет.  
Было ли это окончательным поражением, он не знал. Пока он был интересен Гриндевальду, пока тот хотел его и ещё не получил желаемого, множество невинных людей находились в относительной безопасности.  
Следующим утром Гриндевальд исчез.   
Грейвз обошёл весь дом, но нигде не обнаружил ни следа его присутствия. Признавать этого не хотелось, он просто не имел на это права — но Грейвз был расстроен, встревожен и разочарован.  
Во-первых, он не почувствовал, как Гриндевальд, который всю ночь проспал с ним рядом, поднялся и ушёл. Возможно — и скорее всего, так и было — он применил какие-то чары. Во-вторых, он вполне мог что-нибудь натворить, свободно разгуливая по Нью-Йорку. В-третьих, их разговор ещё не был закончен, и Грейвз не оставлял надежды если не переубедить этого "революционера", ввязавшегося в безнадёжное дело, так хотя бы ненадолго отвлечь его, принеся себя в жертву его страстям.  
И своим страстям тоже.  
С ужасом Грейвз ожидал сводок о чудовищных, разрушительных происшествиях, но по меркам аврората день прошёл вполне спокойно, и от этого становилось ещё страшнее. Порой Грейвз принимался гадать, где же носило Гриндевальда. Может, он грабил немажеский банк? А может, отправился за город и там на каком-нибудь поле готовил место для темномагического ритуала? Или разыскал какого-нибудь мага, собирателя рукописей и гримуаров, и убил его, чтобы завладеть книгами? От этих мыслей у Грейвза мурашки бежали по спине.   
Он задержался на работе, ожидая дурных новостей, но, так и не дождавшись ничего сверх обычных мелочей, все же отправился домой.   
Гриндевальд обнаружился на кухне. Грейвз даже не вытащил палочку, услышав звяканье посуды: никого, кроме международного преступника, в его доме быть не могло.  
— Ты поздно, — заметил Гриндевальд. Он сидел за столом, читал газету и наблюдал за тем, как готовилась еда: как двигались в воздухе предметы, а деревянная ложка помешивала овощи в сковороде. — Мог хотя бы предупредить, что задержишься.  
— Мог хотя бы предупредить, что будешь к ужину! — рявкнул Грейвз, мгновенно раздражаясь. — Кто тебе позволил распоряжаться в моём доме и на моей кухне?  
Гриндевальд с преувеличенным изумлением вытаращился на него:  
— Ну не мог же я оставить тебя голодным? Я же знал, что ты придёшь с работы усталый, а домовика я прогнал, так неужели я заставил бы тебя ещё и готовить?  
— Да ты издеваешься, что ли? — устало спросил Грейвз.  
Его жизнь неудержимо превращалась в фарс на грани полного абсурда, и ему предстояло научиться принимать это как должное. Но хотя бы иллюзию того, что он ещё оставался хозяином в своем доме, он должен был сохранить.  
— И где ты был? — спросил Грейвз, устроившись на стуле так, чтобы Гриндевальду пришлось смотреть прямо на него.  
— Гулял в Центральном парке, — без запинки ответил тот и спокойно встретил взгляд Грейвза. — Ладно-ладно, не смотри так, будто хочешь меня испепелить! Но в Центральном парке я действительно гулял. Потом я прошёлся по Бродвею...  
— Под носом у моих авроров, — добавил Грейвз.  
— Именно что под самым носом. Не думаешь же ты, что я был в своём облике? Потом кое-куда наведался...  
— А поточнее? — потребовал Грейвз.  
— В Публичную библиотеку. В магический отдел, разумеется. Потом посмотрел, что интересного есть в Бронксе, а потом вернулся.  
Грейвз сверлил его взглядом.  
— И ты думаешь, я поверю? — спросил он.  
— Послушай, — сказал Гриндевальд серьёзно. — Я действительно могущественный волшебник, не считающий нужным сковывать себя рамками глупой морали и чужих представлений о допустимом. Но это не значит, что у меня не может возникнуть желания пройтись утром по парку, зайти в библиотеку или прогуляться по незнакомому городу! Да что ты вообще обо мне напридумывал? Что я питаюсь маленькими детьми? Или жить не могу без того, чтобы по воскресеньям не заколоть кого-нибудь на жертвенном камне во славу тьмы? А если ты узнаешь, что я люблю апельсиновое печенье, а дома ношу мягкие тапочки, то и вовсе не сможешь оправиться от потрясения?!  
— Тапочки с тобой не очень соотносятся, — заметил Грейвз. — Но я, по меньшей мере, должен предположить, что ты хочешь меня отравить.  
— Зачем?! Я же уже всё сказал!  
— Я имел в виду, отравить не насмерть, а так, чтобы помутить мне разум.  
— Любовное зелье? Я об этом думал, но потом решил, что я выше этого и вообще это глупости. В конце концов, я соблазнил тебя без него! Ну так что, всё готово, ты будешь есть или откажешься?  
Нужно было хлопнуть дверью и пойти ужинать в ресторан, но это означало бы, что он уступил свою территорию противнику.   
В столовой Грейвз сел на своё место, повязал салфетку, достал палочку и тщательно проверил каждое блюдо несколькими разными заклинаниями. Затем он вынул из жилетного кармашка безоар и демонстративно положил его рядом с собой на стол.  
— Тебе не кажется, что я мог бы кое-чему у тебя научиться? — с сарказмом спросил Гриндевальд. — Сходить в аптеку за снотворным? Раздобыть афродизиак из тех, что употребляют магглы? Или что-нибудь другое, помощнее?  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что магам нельзя принимать вещества, замутняющие сознание, — сказал Грейвз и осторожно попробовал первый кусочек мяса. — Последствия могут быть непредсказуемыми. Что же насчёт афродизиака, то сомневаюсь, что ты сумел бы раздобыть что-то сильнодействующее. К тому же ты говорил, что слишком себя уважаешь. Ну, мясо ты, пожалуй, пережарил. В следующий раз попробуй сделать стейк с кровью, это будет самое то.  
— Какая гадость, — скривился Гриндевальд. — Кровяная колбаса — ещё куда ни шло, но стейк я бы не стал!  
— Боишься крови? — поддел Грейвз.  
— Предпочитаю не брать её в рот, особенно когда она почти сырая! Я тебе что, вампир?  
Они снова спорили из-за пустяков, и от этого Грейвз снова ловил себя на мысли, что происходящее вокруг нереально, что это его сон... А может, его так и не нашли, и он всё ещё находился в плену у Гриндевальда? Другого, настоящего, непохожего на этого насмешника?  
Он не сдержался и потёр глаза, но всё вокруг осталось таким же, его рука принадлежала ему, металлическая вилка уже согрелась от его пальцев...  
Гриндевальд понял его жест по-своему.  
— Так устал, что не хочешь есть? — спросил он.  
— Фальшивишь с заботой, — откликнулся Грейвз.  
— Всего лишь пытаюсь отплатить тебе за кров и стол, — оскорбился Гриндевальд.  
— Ты меня очень обяжешь, если в знак благодарности и уважения перестанешь безобразничать в Европе и где бы то ни было ещё, — отозвался Грейвз. — Мало ли на свете более полезных дел? Займись разведением драконов! Напиши учебник по защите от Тёмных искусств! Отыщи посох Мерлина!  
— Боюсь, ничего не получится, — серьёзно сказал Гриндевальд. — Ниша возни с редкими животными уже занята небезызвестным нам обоим господином, а с ним бы я не хотел встречаться во избежание жертв. Посох Мерлина могу и найти, тогда вам же хуже станет. А из заглавия учебника придется вычеркнуть слово "защита", хотя, признаюсь, было бы забавно написать такое пособие, в котором исподволь давались бы инструкции по правильному обращению с тёмной магией.  
— Займись чем хочешь, только прекрати попытки захватить мир! — взмолился Грейвз.  
— Ты ведь меня ещё не убедил, — напомнил Гриндевальд.   
— Я готов сделать что угодно и пожертвовать собой каким угодно способом, только бы это прекратилось! — сказал Грейвз. Его слова были больше похожи на мольбу, но он так устал, что едва это заметил. Да и ему, в общем-то, было уже почти все равно.  
Как ни странно, на этот раз Гриндевальд не стал над ним насмехаться. Он сложил ладони у лица и очень внимательно посмотрел на Грейвза.  
— Итак, ты всё ещё не смог убедить меня в том, что поработить магглов — это не слишком удачная мысль. Но ты подал мне несколько других идей. Например, о том, как продвигать знания о тёмной магии даже в школах. Учёные дураки даже не заметят, что описания того, как совладать с тем или иным явлением, содержат и полные инструкции к тому, как это явление сотворить. Ведь главное — правильно подать! Далее — ты упрекнул меня в том, что у меня нет опыта управления, а тот, что есть, поверхностен. Я правильно понял твою мысль?  
— Твои амбиции тебя погубят, — кивнул Грейвз. — Стоит отдать тебе в руки бразды правления — и мир полетит в пропасть. Ты любишь красивое, так не кажется ли тебе, что толпы одурманенных Империо не-магов — а иначе тебе не удастся их подчинить на хоть сколько-нибудь долгий срок — это более чем безобразно?  
Гриндевальд не ответил, но хотелось надеяться, что принял его слова к сведению.  
Они поужинали молча, и Грейвз уже было решил, что всё обошлось, но нет.  
— Устрой меня на работу в МАКУСА! — потребовал Гриндевальд, когда они уже допивали кофе. — Кстати, твоя очередь мыть посуду... Анапнео!  
Поперхнувшийся Грейвз пришёл в себя и жестом поблагодарил за помощь.  
— Тебя, — сказал он, когда голос вернулся к нему. — В МАКУСА. На работу. Ты считаешь меня безумцем, который добровольно пустит тебя туда, где тебе так хочется порезвиться снова?  
— Если тут кто и безумец, так это я, — спокойно заметил Гриндевальд. — Подожди, не кипятись, сначала выслушай. Ты говорил не всерьез, я вполне это понимаю. Но это ничего не меняет. Я хочу испытать себя.   
— Сможешь ли чем-то управлять? — спросил Грейвз.   
Появился призрачный шанс оставить Гриндевальда в Америке, под присмотром, занять его чем-то полезным... И при этом подвергнуть опасности всё вокруг!  
Грейвз как будто оказался на минном поле.  
— Откуда мне знать, что ты не задумал дурного? — спросил он. — Ты — и служить правопорядку? Да как ты будешь ходить на работу? Всё время трансфигурированным? А если тебя раскроют? Ты, конечно, сбежишь, а я как твой сообщник попаду в Комнату Смерти!  
— Во-первых, я готов принести клятву, что не причиню вреда, — сказал Гриндевальд. — Во-вторых, я тебя обязательно вытащу.  
— И у меня не останется выбора, кроме как открыто стать твоим сторонником!  
Гриндевальд поразмыслил.  
— Ну, тут тебе и впрямь некуда будет деваться, правда? — улыбнулся он.  
Грейвз положил руки на стол и сделал вид, что размышляет, на деле просто пытаясь хоть немного прийти в себя.  
— Это безумие, — сказал он.  
— Совершенно с тобой согласен, — кивнул Гриндевальд. — Но интересно же, правда?  
— Интересно. То есть, для тебя это первостепенно.  
— Нет. Первостепенно — понять, как управлять структурой.  
— Специально дам тебе в подчинение отдел, в котором, кроме тебя, никого не будет! — пригрозил Грейвз.  
— Так ты согласен? — просиял Гриндевальд.  
— Я ещё не сказал "да", — проворчал Грейвз.   
Он действительно мог отдать ему хоть целый отдел и даже знал, какой именно — его глава давно дожидался пенсии; не так-то уж этот отдел был важен, если что, его не жалко... Но Гриндевальд, работающий в МАКУСА! Дикость, абсурд, кошмар!  
Грейвз сам отправил посуду мыться и ставиться обратно на полки, пожелал гостю спокойной ночи и удалился в спальню.  
После нервного дня ему не спалось, он ворочался с боку на бок, то прикидывая, как можно обуздать Гриндевальда, то прислушиваясь к шорохам за дверью, ожидая, не раздадутся ли в коридоре его шаги.   
Проснулся Грейвз оттого, что с него стащили одеяло и бесцеремонно уселись верхом ему на бедра. Он забарахтался и тут же схватился за палочку, но Гриндевальд поймал его за руку. Сощурившись, Грейвз посмотрел на него, освещённого дрожащим светом Люмоса.   
— Который час? — строго спросил он, стараясь не опускать глаза вниз. — Да мне же утром на работу! Ты что творишь?!  
— Я подумал, что с тобой засыпать приятнее, — повинился Гриндевальд. — А потом решил, что хочу тебя прямо сейчас.  
— Оденься хотя бы в пижаму, ради всего святого! — взмолился Грейвз. — И не мешай мне спать!  
— Прекрати, — сказал Гриндевальд, с нежностью коснувшись его лица.   
— Это ты сейчас что делаешь? — отведя его руку, растерянно спросил Грейвз.  
— Как будто ты не знаешь! — досадливо поморщился Гриндевальд. — Тебе никуда от этого не деться, всё уже случилось, и я хочу тебя снова.   
Можно было сказать, что устал и хочет спать, и Грейвз и вправду собирался поступить именно так — но Гриндевальд, уловив его заминку, уткнулся ему в шею и провёл языком по коже, оставляя мокрый след… и это начисто лишило Грейвза воли к сопротивлению.  
— Я могу и сам всё сделать, — заверил Гриндевальд, почти касаясь его уха губами. — Ты только лежи спокойно.  
Грейвз отложил палочку на прикроватный столик и бросился в его объятия, как в омут. Не было смысла отрицать: он обречён на этого человека, обречён на позор и болезненное тягостное существование — и какая уже разница, можно было и уступить, можно пережить...  
Они завозились, и Грейвз неожиданно для себя оказался лежащим носом в подушку. Протестовать сил не было — пусть в самом деле творит что хочет.  
— Ты так и будешь лежать? — нетерпеливо осведомился Гриндевальд.  
— А что я должен делать? — изумился Грейвз, приподнявшись на локте. — Ты, кажется, ясно обозначил свои намерения!  
— Да, но я рассчитывал, что ты не станешь такое терпеть, вырвешься и покажешь мне, кто пока ещё хозяин в этом доме!  
— Ты не подумал, что у меня может не быть настроения с тобой возиться и совершать какие-то телодвижения? Что я просто хочу спать, а не исполнять твои капризы?  
Гриндевальд на секунду задумался.  
— Ладно, — сказал он, — не сердись. Спи дальше, я и сам управлюсь.  
— Сразу бы так, — проворчал Грейвз. — А то врывается, залезает в постель, не спросив разрешения, тоже мне, мистер Непредсказуемость!  
— Перевернись, — потребовал Гриндевальд.  
— Зачем?  
— Я же сказал, что сам справлюсь!  
— А это предполагало и моё участие?!  
— Представь себе, да, в одиночку гораздо скучнее!  
— Ты меня в гроб вгонишь! — простонал Грейвз и перевернулся обратно на спину. — Делай со мной что хочешь, чудовище, только не буди!  
Гриндевальд коварно улыбнулся:  
— Это опасное заявление, — сказал он и стянул с Грейвза пижамные штаны. — Да ты спи, спи.  
Конечно же, уснуть у Грейвза не получилось.  
— И где великий и страшный тёмный маг научился так сосать? — в промежутках между стонами спросил он. Гриндевальд на секунду оторвался от своего занятия.  
— Не твоё дело! — азартно сверкая глазами, заявил он. — Будь воспитанным джентльменом, покажи, что я стараюсь не зря!  
— Да ты кладезь талантов, — выдохнул Грейвз. — Правда, ты ещё не знаешь, что умею я...  
— И что же? — заинтересовался Гриндевальд.   
Пришлось показывать, и уснули они только к утру.  
Оглушённый прошедшей ночью, Грейвз едва не опоздал на работу и весь день был рассеян и вял.  
Отчего-то он всерьез приглянулся Гриндевальду и даже сумел привязать его к себе, тем самым на некоторое время обезопасив мир от его происков. Вот только он покупал эту безопасность ценой собственного тела, ценой собственного пространства и в конечном итоге — души.  
К концу дня он пришёл к горькому выводу, что безопасность мира, пусть даже на краткий срок, стоила этой цены, что Гриндевальд неплохой любовник, когда готов взять на себя труд таковым быть, и что сегодня после работы нужно закончить спор о немагах, а остаток вечера посвятить восстановлению дома.   
А завтра надо будет заняться решением кадровых вопросов.  
Гриндевальд был человеком, а не чудовищем — принять это оказалось труднее всего.  
Грейвз, усталый, возвращался с работы пешком, не зная, что за испытания будут ждать его за порогом собственного дома, и разглядывал витрины. А потом вдруг обнаружил, что уже несколько минут смотрит в витрину кондитерской лавки, заставленную яркими коробками с печеньем.  
Печенье было апельсиновое.


End file.
